Super Carlos, Bandana Man, and the Coffee Run
by Runs with Werewolfs
Summary: Sometimes, the things James said were so outrageous they couldn't help but laugh. Of course, there was also Carlos, who had gotten his mask stuck on his nose. James and Carlos reprise their superhero roles and make a coffee run.


Super Carlos, Bandana Man, and the Coffee Run

* * *

Logan and Kendall shuffled into the room, yawning. They had been up until 2 the night before because James and Carlos had been running around the apartment and crashing into things and Carlos had gone through a window. Kelly sighed as the boys shuffled in. "James and Carlos?" she asked.

"I don't know what we're going to do with them" Kendall sighed. "Is there a coffee machine around?"

Gustavo shook his head, not bothering to look up from whatever it was he was doing. "Not since Kelly and Carlos destroyed the old one because it called Kelly stupid" he informed them. "I could go for a coffee" he added. "Who wants to make a coffee run?" he asked, pulling out his starbucks card.

"NEVER FEAR! BANDANA MAN IS HERE!" James' voice boomed.

"AND THE YET TO BE NAMED SUPERHERO" Carlos added.

Logan and Kendall turned around upon seeing Kelly's eyes shoot open a mile wide. Gustavo looked up and turned bright red. Both teenaged boys jumped back upon the sight of their two best friends.

Carlos was in some red muscle suit with a comet across his chest and a mask, in a super hero pose. James was posed next to him, wrapped in bandanas from head to toe. Kendall turned to Logan. "I think Gustavo is about to explode" he muttered. Logan nodded, biting his lip to keep from laughing as steam literally poured out of the producer's ear.

Kelly made the first step towards James and Carlos. "James, Carlos, what is going on here?" she asked.

"James? Who is this James you speak of?" James asked. Kelly rolled her eyes.

"and there is no Carlos here either"

"Fine. Bandana Boy, Super Carlos, what is going on here?"

Carlos pulled his mask off, a wide grin on his face. "We're super heroes"

James pulled a bandana down. "And I'm hot!" he added, nodding happily. "I'm frieken sexy, come to think of it." He added before pulling the bandana back up.

At this, Logan and Kendall busted up. Sometimes, the things James said were so outrageous they couldn't help but laugh. Of course, there was also Carlos, who had gotten his mask stuck on his nose. James leaned over and yanked the mask over his nose and then leaned back, nodding his head. Kelly even giggled a little at this.

Gustavo sighed. "Okay, you know what, Bandana Man and his yet-to-be named sidekick, go get us coffee."

* * *

"THIS LOOKS LIKE A JOB FOR SUPER CARLOS AND BANDANA MAN!" James shouted, dragging Carlos out of the room. They heard the door outside slam open, then slam open again and James and Carlos were back. "Yeah, what kind of coffee do you want?" James asked.

"I need five venti double shot vanilla latte's with extra foam, one tall green tea frap, one venti chocolate frap, a grande iced vanilla coffee, a venti mocha frap with extra coffee and a one venti coffee" James said, plopping the starbucks card down. The middle aged woman behind the register nodded and rung up the order. "Anything else?"

James looked around the store and gasped. "You sell starbucks bandanas" he shouted, running over and grabbing 10. Carlos was busy talking to a starbucks bear. The lady nodded, shaking her head and rung that up as well.

James grinned and sat down, happily tying his bandanas onto his body. Carlos was still happily telling the bear all of his feelings. Several people in the store were giving the popstars weird looks. James just smiled and waved at them. Carlos just waved his bear at them.

When the barista called their order, both boys went to go get it. Carlos poured his coffee down his throat and then proceeded to begin sucking down one of Gustavo's lattes. James shrugged and took a sip of his as they began walking out the door.

By the time the boys got back, Kelly's iced coffee, 2 of Gustavo's lattes and Logan's green tea frap were gone. James sighed. Gustavo was going to kill Carlos. Of course, Carlos was so high on caffeine right now, he might actually kill Gustavo first.

The boys walked into the studio. Well, James walked. Carlos bounced in, muttering crazily to himself, pushing Logan down as he walked past him. Logan stood back up and grabbed James. "What did you do to him?"

"He just had a ton of coffee." James said as Carlos began bouncing himself off a wall. "I didn't do anything"

Logan sighed. "So what do we do?"

"We just let him bounce it off" James said simply. "Otherwise we could die" he added. Suddenly, Kendall and Kelly ran out of Gustavo's office, covered in coffee.

"Carlos just attacked us!" Kendall shouted. James shook his head.

"Super Carlos will chill out" he said. Kendall shook his head.

"You two are bandanas- I mean bananas!" Kendall complained.

Logan grinned. "No, I think James is bandanas" he said with a laugh. Kendall grinned. James smacked them in the back of the head and stormed off, muttering something about tying Carlos up and locking him Gustavo's office for an hour.

Kendall looked at Logan, shaking his head. "I swear, Mrs. Diamond dropped him on his head as a baby"

"Nah, James would have mental issues if that was the case" Logan said. "Carlos was though. That's why his parents made him wear the helmet when he was little- it messed with his sense of balance"

Kendall shrugged. "Huh. Why didn't I know that?"

"I asked his mom before she died and she told me. His dad won't admit it. Carlos just likes wearing a helmet though now. His skull is fully formed now and won't mess with his brain if he falls off something."

Kendall shrugged again. "Learn something new everyday" he sighed as Carlos shouted "NO JAMES! YOU CAN'T TAKE SUPER CARLOS DOWN!"

A breeze wafted through the room as Carlos ran out the door. Logan sighed. "I'll go get a net" he shook his head and walked off.

* * *

A/N: I stinken love James and Carlos. And Kendall and Logan. I'm really bored tonight. And it's hot! I don't think I like this as much as Aftermath but I hope it'll get more reviews!

Oh and btw: I don't own BTR. I don't own any of the guys (although I'd pay a pretty hefty sum to get just one of them… lol. ) I don't own Gustavo, Kelly or Starbucks either. (I'd really like a frap right now… it's so hot.)

I'm working on a new oneshot! It's called The Day Kendall Learned to Never Give Carlos a Hose and Tell Him to Occupy Himself! (Sounds Pretty Dangerous to me)

And in other news- you know what scare me? How much taller James is than Carlos... it' reall scary. I saw a picture where Carlos had his arms over Kendall ad James shoulders and it was like he was hanging off of them... and I laughed.


End file.
